summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyda Afrarn
"Can't be helped right? Let's give a hand or two for our cute newbies!" '' — Cyda '''Cyda Afrarn' (シーダ・アフラーン, Shīda Afurān) is a playable character from Summon Night 5. Personality She is a bit ill-natured but is actually a very reliable big sister. Her hobby is to walk around the city and do window shopping. She also loves to visit the confectionery store. She has a masculine way of speaking, ending her lines with things like "ze" or "daze". Background Believe or not, Cyda is one of the protagonist’s seniors in Eucross, she may seem to be just a child but she is actually very responsible, especially during missions, she is the one in charge of organizing the group. She is a descendent of the Afrarn, an old Summoner family that lived far away from society to fulfill the very important duty of protecting the legendary Almines Tree. However, while most of the people from her clan would be glad to do the job by consider it as a great honor, Cyda was very unsatisfied with this destiny, as she felt it to be very boring. While she was ditching her job, she found a little demon girl who was being bullied by other demons. She drive the bullies away by using some of her families techniques and became friends with the girl. The demon child was called Flootier and it was actually pretty normal for demons to bully her, since she was weak. During this moment, the two felt something special in each other and Cyda somehow knew that Flootier had something to help both of them. Flootier was a demon specialized in curses, and her most powerful one was the time curse, where she revert the age of the victim to that of a weak child. However, for it to work properly, it is necessary for the target to have a weak heart, but Cyda learned she actually wished for that, since she was not happy with the way she turned out when she became an adult. A resonance the two was made when they wished to help each others and the contract was sealed when Flootier casted the curse on Cyda, resulting in Cyda returning to her child body (and, for some reason, turning white skinned) and Flootier absorving her energy and body development, changing her body to that of a adult. Her family immediately was against their contract, not only because of Cyda's form, but because of the families duty to slay demons that try to approach the tree. Since Cyda was against their friendship to end over "such petty reasons" she abandoned her family and even stopped to use the name "Afrarn" for a while. She traveled to a island to live in Savorle City, where the two could live without descrimination. To make a living there, Cyda became a Summoner in the Eucross bureau and Flootier tagged along as her Cross. She would normaly take advantage of her innocent looks to gain some favors around the city (mostly when buying candies), but during a certain incident, some of her allies saw her true form and changed their behavior around her. Development Cyda helps her co-workers all the time as the Sapureth specialist. She treats everyone like her little brothers, but is specialy found of the protagonist. During the case against the Nether Beasts summoned by Ghift Brattern, the main character's old friend, Cyda gave many life counseling sections to confort the protagonist. Thanks to that, the main lead ended up falling in love for her and started show more affection to her. Cyda misunderstood this by thinking the protagonist was treating her like a child becuase of her appearance. However, the main character confessed the intentions behind this was to please a loved woman. Cyda finally undertood what was happening and accepted the protagonist's feelings. Ending After they have emerged triumphant from their battle against the Nether creatures. Cyda decided to pay a visit to her family, Flootier would normaly be heavily against the idea. However, she was pretty conformed to go with Cyda in this trip, with only one condition: The main character was to go with them. In this occasion, Cyda was much more devilish than her Cross, since she knew about Flootier's feelings for the main lead since long, but choose to stay quiet until the time of departure to announce that she and the protagonist were going out and considering marriage. Cyda even said it was convenient that Flootier put this condition, since now she could introduce her future partner to her parents. Abilities Using her team-up magical attacks with Flootier, she can be a reliable main attacker. She also has abilities to raise her allies' attributes like evasion and defense. By changing her class, it is also possible to use her as a physical fighter. By using her Resonance Summon, she makes Flootier possess her own body, giving her the ability to curse her enemies. Trivia *She and Flootier form a “never judge a book by its cover” combo, with her looking like a delicate princess but using masculine words instead. While Flootier looks like a sexy and evil demon but is actually a childish scary-cat. *During Cyda's and Flootier's initial appearance in the official site, both of their character bio sheets was the same as Calis and Meteora. Since Calis and Meteora sound kinda like feminine names, this had caused some naming confusion between some fans. *The character Lu from Summon Night 2 is her ancestor. *She and Lu are the complete opposite: while Cyda is an adult with the body of a child - Lu is a child with the body of an adult; Cyda has white skin and uses princess-like clothes that are based on occidental countries - Lu has a brown skin color and uses clothes that are based on the oriental countries like India; Cyda's specialties are human-type demons - whereas Lu summon specialties are animal-type angels; etc... *According to Cyda, she have younger sisters that stayed in her homeland to do her job in her absence. How many sisters she has, their names or ages are currently unknown. *Her voice actress - Kana Ueda - was also the voice behind Aera Colthearts from Swordcraft 2 and Reha from Twin Age. *Kana Ueda is also the voice actress for Rachel Alucard from BlazBlue. A character that also dress like a princess, is ill-natured and is much older than she looks. Gallery SN5-12.png|Cyda & Flootier Official Art SN5-Cyda3.jpg|Cyda's concept art 1 SN5-Cyda4.jpg|Cyda's concept art 2 SN5-Cyda5.jpg|Cyda's Undergarments SN5-Cyda2.jpg|Cyda's wand SN5-Cyda6.jpg|Cyda's true form SN5-Cyda7.jpg|True Cyda concept art SN5-Cyda8.jpg|Cyda's ending Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 5 Character